


The King’s Day Off

by fictionalabyss, reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Flogging, Smut, blindfolding, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17216675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalabyss/pseuds/fictionalabyss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	The King’s Day Off

Being the King was stressful. Crowley always had to be in control. Always had to make sure things got done. It wore on him. That’s where you came in. His Mistress. The one person who could order him around. When you weren’t his Mistress, you were simply his lover.

Tonight he had summoned you to his chambers. When you arrived, you knew what type of night it was. Set out on the bed was his favorite outfit for you to wear on these nights. A black corset that just barely covered your nipples, a tight black skirt (with nothing underneath), and black heels with red soles. Smirking, you quickly changed, put out some of your favorite toys, and sat on the end of the bed. You crossed one leg over the other and waited for your king to arrive. The moment those doors shut behind him, you were in charge. 

You didn’t have to wait long for him to show up. His eyes shimmered with excitement. Nothing was said until the doors were shut, and locked. Standing, you took on the Mistress persona. “Strip for me, pet.” You ordered.

“Yes, Mistress.” Crowley obeyed, quickly stripping out of his suit. Once he was bare before you, he felt your eyes looking him over.

“You are not allowed to touch your tiny cock or cum without my permission, or you will be punished.” You started, as you always did. “I thought we’d start of with something a bit…different, this time.” Moving back to the end of the bed, you sat with your legs spread as far as the skirt would allow. “Kneel.” You ordered him.

He moved to kneel in front of you, eagerly awaiting your next command. Reaching next to you, you picked up one of the dildos. “Open.” His mouth quickly did as you asked. Putting the end in his mouth, you smirked. “You are _NOT_ allowed to use your hands. I want you to make me cum, pet. Make me scream.” Crowley nodded, his cock standing tall already. “I’d get to work, pet.” Leaning back on your elbows, you used your fingers to give him the perfect view of your cunt.

He teased your clit with the end of the dildo, making you smirk. When he finally slipped the dildo in, you let out a low moan. The sound seemed to encourage him. He moved his head back and forth quicker, pushing it deep inside you. His cock throbbed, wanting it to be him fucking you.

“Right there, pet. Fuck your mistress.” You moaned. He kept up the pace, despite his neck tiring. Looking down at him, you cried out. The sight of the king, on his knees, lust in his eyes as he fucked you with a dildo was it for you. Once you came down, you took the didlo from him, and set it aside.

Sitting up, you looked down at his leaking erection. “Look at your small cock, just begging to be touched.” You nudged it ever so slightly with your toe, making him bite his lip. Standing, you circled behind him. “Stand up, pet.”

“Yes, mistress.” He stood, standing in place.

You gripped the back of his hair, pulling his head back slightly. “Be a good pet, and I’ll let you cum.” He groaned as you let his hair go. You moved to the bed and grabbed a red silk blindfold. He let out a soft moan as you placed it over his eyes and tied it snug behind his head. You moved around him a bit, watching as he tried to follow you. Small feather light touches letting him know where you were, then you stopped. His head went from side to side, listening for the click of your heels. “Having fun pet?” He sucked in a breath when your lips brushed his ear from behind.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Good. Hands in front.” He held his wrists out, and you grabbed the red silk rope on the bed and moved in front of him. You tied one wrist, then the other with just a bit of slack in between. “You’re going to the hook Pet.” You ran a finger along the underside of his throbbing cock and chuckled. “Ten years with a big dick, and now an eternity with this little thing.” You flicked the head and Crowley hissed. “Come pet.”

You took the rope between his two hands and walked him over to the wall that had the hook. You have him a bit of a shove, pushing him against the wall. “Hands up and over your head.” He shifted enough to do as told and you hook his hands on the hook just out of reach. He’d have to stand on his toes to not strain his arms too much. “Beautiful.” He smiled and turned his head towards where he had heard your voice, but you placed a heel to his lower back and pushed him against the wall again. “Stay.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He answered and listened for some hint of what was next.

You smiled. “Any ideas what’s about to happen to you pet?”

“No Mistress.”

He flinched when he felt the sting of the flogger on his back. “You’re going to be a good pet, and you’re going to scream for your Mistress.”

“Yes, Mistress.”

He flinched, and his muscles tenses as you hit him again with the flogger, harder this time. “I didn’t hear you.”

“Yes, Mistress! I’ll scream!”

A few more hits and his back was welted red. You pressed your chest against it and he hissed at the sting and tried to move away but couldn’t. “I’m not done yet Pet. Can you take a bit more?”

“Yes, I can Mistress.” He answered breathlessly.

“Good Pet.” You gave his neck little kitten licks. “But now, I want you louder. I want all of hell to hear my good little pet beg me to cum.”

You stepped back, and waited. You smiled to yourself as you watched his arms and shoulders tense in anticipation. If he was following the pattern you had been using, that would be your next strike. Instead, you hit the back of his thighs, grinning as he screamed. You closed your eyes and moaned softly. “I love how you sound.”

Next strike was on his ass, and the next after that, back of his thighs again. He screamed, his arms tensing and pulling himself a few inches off the ground before they relaxed again. You chuckled behind him running a hand over the welts. “Should I let you down now Pet?”

He whimpered. “Please Mistress.”

“You have been very good for me tonight.” You placed a soft kiss to one of the welts. “Turn around Pet, face me.” You watch him turn on his toes, his chest heaving. You smiled and kissed his lips, and he tried to follow you as you moved back. Then screamed as you hit him one last time with the flogger right across his chest. One of the welts swelling across a nipple.

Once he was let down, you kept his hands tied. “I think it’s time we rewarded you for being such a good pet, don’t you?”

“Yes, Mistress.” Crowley’s cock twitched at that, excited to feel her wet heat.

“Lay down on the bed, pet.” Your fingertips were on his chest, walking him back towards the bed. When his calves hit the end of the bed, he sat down before gently lowering his back to his silk sheets. Letting out a small hiss, he patiently waited for you.

You shimmied off your skirt, wanting better movement. “Hands above your head, pet. No touching, and you will not cum until I say.”

“Yes, Mistress.” He breathed, raising his arms.

Climbing over him, you smirked when he groaned as your folds brushed his cock.  You told him as you lined him up and sunk down onto his erection.

“Oh, Mistress!” Crowley moaned.

You put your hands on his chest before you started rolling your hips. Your eyes stayed locked on his face, enjoying how his mouth hung open slightly. Lifting your hips until just the tip was in, you waited for a moment before slamming yourself down, taking him deep. “Fuck!” You breathed.

“Mistress…” Crowley knew he wouldn’t last. When he did cum, it would be hard, and intense.

As you moved, you started making the tiny noises that Crowley loved. Leaning forward, your lips brushed his ear. “Does that tiny cock love Mistress’s pussy?” You asked quietly.

“Oh, fuck yes, Mistress.” He nodded.

You nipped his earlobe, grinding your hips down on him. “Fuck me, pet, and make your Mistress come.” You smiled when you felt him shift ever so slightly. It was clear that his heels were on the wood at the end of the bed, using it for leverage. He thrust into you, hard. “Yes, right there.” You moaned as he slammed into you, wanting to make you cum. “Cum for me, pet.”

Crowley didn’t have to be told twice as he held his hips up, his cock buried deep inside you as he came. You clenched around him, digging your nails into his chest.

As both of you caught your breath, you pulled the blindfold from him. “Bloody hell, woman.” He smiled up at you, giving you his hands.

“That was one hell of a session, my King.” You smiled at him, removing his restraints. “Come, let’s go take care of you.” Slowly, you removed yourself from his lap. “I even prepared your black silk pajamas for this evening.”

“You take such good care of your King.” He smirked.


End file.
